The Great Snow Storm of Sodor
''The Great Snow Storm of Sodor ''is the second episode of the Thomas & Friends Creator Collective. It aired in 3 parts on the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel between December 4th, 2015 to December 18th, 2015, with a compilation with bonus scenes on December 23th. Plot 'Arry and Bert were grumpily delivering coal to the stations along the main line when they were pushed down Gordon's Hill by the trucks for a bit of "festive spirit". Both of them crashed of the rails, leaving their trucks and the coal blocking the line. At Tidmouth, James had just arrived right on time with a passenger train when he met a rather worried-looking Ryan. Despite the other engine's unease, James just ranted on about how nice his paintwork looked in the snow, before being cut off sarcastically by Thomas. James huffed huffily away, just as The Fat Controller showed up and tasked Thomas and Ryan to deliver coal along the main line and get the Christmas presents back. Thomas chuffed quickly away to get ready, while Ryan was feeling more nervous than ever to be out in a snow storm. That evening, as the snow was falling as promised, Thomas and Ryan were nearly at Vicarstown when Ryan saw a snowdrift on the tracks. While Thomas broke easily through, Ryan stopped, looking more scared than ever and seemed to have lost the ability to talk. When asked what was wrong him, though, he merely repeated the fact that he didn't like snow before chuffing on. At Vicarstown, James was less than pleased to see Thomas and Ryan again - even more so when he was teased to be "small" by Thomas. Finally, Stafford shunted their mail trucks into place and the cavalcade set off. In his office, the stationmaster had just received an emergency message, saying that the snowstorm will be much more serious than they thought. By the time he got out however, it was too late - Thomas, James and Ryan had already gone too far to hear either him or Stafford's yell. Out on the main line, the party was blindly struggling through the snow when Thomas heard something: an avalanche, which they escaped narrowly. Back at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry was concerned about them being out in the snow. Just as Edward assured everyone they'd be fine, the lights in the sheds went out. Thomas, James and Ryan were just relieved they'd escaped the avalanche when suddenly James disappeared. Alarmed by this, Ryan steamed into the siding and was derailed after bumping into the buffers. Thomas was able to get him out, and the two set off again to find James. As they were about to clear a valley cutting, snow started falling down, blocking the line. Thomas yelled for them to back up so as not to be trapped, but snow was falling down on the other end as well. Now trapped in the cutting, Thomas soon realised no one could possibly come to their rescue, considering the rest of the island was frozen as well; however, if they don't do something soon, their steam would eventually suffocate their crew. At last, Ryan revealed his past trauma with snow: he got buried by an avalanche when he was sleeping in a siding at a coal mine one winter evening, and wasn't found for days. Thomas suggested they charge the snow together after telling Ryan Gator's characteristic descriptor: "Being brave is not the same as not being scared; being brave is about what you do even when you do feel scared." Hearing this, Ryan decided to be brave. Their attempts proved to be fruitless, though, as they were buried by more snow before they could even clear the ones already before them. It all seemed hopeless when two familiar whistles and the sound of pistons pumping filled the air. Donald and Douglas came to the rescue once again, and freed the two tank engines in no time. Ryan suddenly remembered about James, but the Scottish twins had already set off to look for other engines in need of rescuing. Not far up the line, they found James buried in the snow, missed by Donald and Douglas. After being strongly reprimanded by Thomas for puffing out without waiting for them, James apologised. Reunited, the three set off to deliver the rest of the presents. They were nearly finished when the suspension bridge started collapsing ominously beneath them. Exhausted by the evening's surprises, Thomas, James and Ryan arrived back at Tidmouth, greeted by a relieved Fat Controller, who rewarded them the day off and an invitation to the Christmas Party that night. By that evening, all the engines had heard their heroic story before the carol broke off. After the party was finished, the engines returned to their sheds, with Percy wondering whether Santa will visit, going as far as mistaking Toby's bell as Santa's arrival. Next morning, the engines woke to find presents stacked beside them, all except Percy - who merely wished to be with all his friends on Christmas morning. The bridge repair started, letting all the engines work better together than ever. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Connor * Ryan * 'Arry and Bert * Stafford * The Fat Controller * Driver and Firman * Vicarstown Stationmaster * City of Truro (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Gator (flashback cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Thumper (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Toby's Branch Line * Arlesburgh West * Knapford * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * Shen Valley Cutting * Blue Mountain Quarry * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Los Angeles Merchandise Lines * Wooden Railway * Bachmann * Tomy * Take-n-Play * Hornby * Push-Along Voice Actors * Trent Stanley (DieselD199) as Thomas, Gordon and The Fat Controller * Daniel Long (Tardisrescue) as Edward * Isaiah Ferguson (TheTuggestIntensifies) as Henry and Oliver * Nathan Tiemeyer (UpSideNow) as James * Matt Michaud (Enterprisingengine93) as Percy * Adam Guzik (Tines Sensahthe) as The Fireman and Toby * Brett Wilson (TwistedTom) as Duck * Andrew Sykes as Donald and Douglas * LizProductions5784 as Emily * Lucas Cull (TheTrainModeller) as The Driver, 'Arry and Bert * Brenden Galeotti (BrendenReis10) as Stafford * Caleb Richardson (Calebtrain) as Ryan * Daniel Coffey (BustertheSteamRoller) as the Troublesome Trucks Bonus Scenes * Christmas Morning at Tidmouth Sheds by Caleb Richardson * The Race Between James and Ryan by Lucas Cull * Stafford and the Snow by Matt Michaud and Daniel Long * "We Make a Team Together" music video by Lucas Cull, Jason Hadfield (SideKickJason), Brenden Galeotti, Matt Michaud and Rodrigo Ortiz Medel (Thomas T'n'P' Productions) * Duck and Oliver on vacation in Los Angeles by Isaiah Ferguson * Thomas at the Beach by Matt Michaud and Eric de Cordova Trivia * The Tomy faces of Thomas, James and Ryan in the scene at Knapford station were animated by Trent Stanley. * Gator appeared in memorial flashback when Thomas mentioned his characteristic statement to Ryan in the cutting. * Customized snowplows were made for Bachmann James and Ryan, Wooden Railway James, Ryan, Donald and Douglas and Take-n-Play Thomas, James and Ryan. * References to Railway Series stories Percy Takes a Plunge, Christopher Awdry short Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Television Series special ''Tale of the Brave ''and previous production ''Secrets of the Stolen Crown ''was made. * Orchestra remix along with modified lyrics of "We Make a Team Together" were made exclusively for this special by Dan Rodriguez and arranged by Isaiah Ferguson. * For Bachmann and Wooden Railway, the snow effect were achieved by really using white powder on the settings while filming, while for Take-n-Play and Tomy the snow was added when the filmed production was sent into computers. * Diesel 10 is seen in a barge at one point. Goofs * The magnets of Wooden Railway Bert's was opposite to that of 'Arry's, which means Bert could never have coupled to the train by his front buffers. * Before the scene switched to Bachmann, the ground was clearly level: there was no indication that the diesels were climbing a hill at all. * When Bert crashed down the hill at the opening scene, the time of him rolling off the rails indicated he must have gone a long distance from the rails, yet in the next shot showed his distance from the line was no more than 'Arry's. * James claimed he was "right on time" after he supposedly watched a clock, but there wasn't one at the place he glanced. * Ryan's animated face was shaking up and down when he approached James. * Why would Terence and Bertie be left on the roads at night in a snowstorm? * The place where Terence was sitting in the scene showing Toby and Henrietta passing the windmill was actually a pond. * Why would Captain be at sea in such a weather? * Why would Toby, Salty and Porter be outside at night in a snowstorm? The scenes seem to show if it was at well a few days after Thomas and Ryan were trapped. Gallery Bert in the snow.jpg Thomas and ryan snowplows.jpg The journey begins Thomas Ryan.jpg Captain saves Diesel 10.jpg Our Heroes Donald and Douglas.jpg Ah yeah snow!.jpg Our Heroes! Donald and Douglas.jpg My new ye favorite thomas and ryan.jpg Cover ryan thomas.jpg Captain.jpg Captain 2.jpg Snowy Connor 2.jpg Snowy Stafford.jpg Snowy Stafford 2.jpg Category:Web Clips Category:Thomas & Friends Creator Collective